One cause of electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) is the electromagnetic radiation emitted by electronic devices. EMI produced by one electronic device can interrupt, obstruct, or degrade effective performance of other electronic devices. EMI can propagate between electronic devices by radiation; EMI can also propagate between electronic devices by conduction when adjacent electronic devices are physically connected. Additionally, EMI can propagate by induction, when an EMI signal is induced magnetically, or by capacitive coupling to another electronic device.
Previous efforts to protect electronic devices from electromagnetic interference have focused on shielding an entire semiconductor die from outside interference. However, this solution requires a large and costly shielding structure. Since this solution shields the entire semiconductor die, it is not possible to independently test the effect of electromagnetic interference on individual electronic devices in the semiconductor die. Additionally, the individual electronic devices are shielded only from outside interference, not from interfering with one another. Other solutions have focused on shielding the interconnects between electronic devices, or between a semiconductor die and other modules. However, shielding interconnects does not protect individual electronic devices.